This invention relates to an improved power steering motor seal and more specifically to a power steering motor seal which blocks exposure of a fluid pervious motor housing to high pressure fluid in a motor cylinder chamber.
A known power steering motor includes an aluminum housing which is telescopically received in a tubular motor cylinder wall. The housing cooperates with the motor cylinder wall to partially define a motor cylinder chamber. To prevent leakage of high pressure fluid from the motor cylinder chamber, an annular seal is provided between one end of the housing and a rack bar which extends through the motor cylinder chamber. An O-ring seal is provided between the housing and the motor cylinder wall.